micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Michael Douglas
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alliance of Autonomous Protectorates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 18:17, 26 July 2009 Official Diplomatic Protest: Erusia To whom it may concern in the "Gull Lake Republic", The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia whole heartedly and absolutely condemns the comments of the Gull Lake Republic concerning the New Euro-Erusian War, which are inflammatory and offensive to both parties involved. It has chosen to intervene in the delicate and slow peace and mutual reconciliation process currently being undertaken by the Central People's Government of Erusia and the Imperial Government of New Europe, seemingly attempting to spark a diplomatic incident more than a month after Erusia and New Europe signed an armistice with one another. By making public comments concerning the war and declaring a formal position on the war even though it ended officially on July 28th of this year following a bilateral ceasefire and negotiations between senior government leaders, the "Gull Lake Republic" has made the conscious choice to jeproadise the sensitive and ongoing longterm peace process by trying to revive issues that belong in the past. The Democratic People's Republic is a free, fair and open democracy with regular public elections and a senior leadership body that is elected according to the principles of Democratic Centralism. This is in contrast to the miltiary dictatorship of the "Gull Lake Republic" which is headed by an unelected President who maintains his power via martial law, refusing to hold a democratic election prior to July 2010. We find your hypocriticism deeply offensive. A "nation" that is less than one day old is in no position to offer political, economic, social or cultural criticisms of others and should not be seeking to spark conflicts if it wishes to survive in the long-term as a serious sustainable micronational movement. Your lack of diplomatic understanding is disgusting, as is the manner in which you choose to treat nations who are not only larger and older than you but who you have not once had any kind of diplomatic contact with. We call upon the Empire of New Europe to echo our condemnations and take any appropriate diplomatic action against the dictatorship fo the "Gull Lake Republic", which has demonstrated a desire to aggrevate the sensitive situation between us by reviving old conflicts and launching diplomatic attacks against us both. The Democratic People's Republic will not accept such offensive, intolerant declarations from this "nation". - Statement by the Central People's Government of Erusia Official Diplomatic Protest: New Europe The Empire of New Europe is equally outraged by the statements made by one who has less than a 24 hour understanding of our community and those who reside in it. The people of New Europe are not upset at the Gull Lake's ignorance towards our political beliefs. As it is not uncommon for people to misinterpret what we believe and instantly assume that no good can come from it. Similar to Erusian Communism, as many call them a dictatorship no different than the Soviet Union. However we are upset at their ignorance to what we believe regarding nationalism. This is a primary example of the world wide double standard. Africans, South Americans, and Asians all seem to have the right to take pride in their people and cultures. And yet when a group comes along to take pride in being of European or Arabic heritage, they are labeled evil, racist, extremists, and terrorists. This is something that will not be tolerated by New Europe as a micronation or this community as a whole. As our policy states, we will forgive you this one time and proceed as if this incident never occurred. But if this happens again, New Europe’s famous Anti-White Policy will be enforced and any attempt at diplomatic cooperation or relations with New Europe will be deemed impossible. Official Apology to New Europe and Erussia As for my comments on the New Euro-Erussian war, I accept that I was out of place. As a newcommer to the Micronational world, It would have been better for my cause to keep my mouth shut. My comments were both inappropriate and needlessly inflamatory, and may have hippocraticly sabatoged the peace process. As such, I would like to formally apologize for my blunder and hope that this will not become a stain on the republics history. Slinky-Solvo friendship Ambassador Flaherty: :The Slinky Empyre would be glad to establish diplomacy with Solvoia. I propose an informal friendship to be formed between the Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy and the Solvo Federation, with your approval. As for the agreements in the proposed treaty, I accept them all. May we add Solvoia to our list of friends? –Kyng Fyrst 22:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations This is the Republic of Nosotro. I approve the treaty and am greatly honored if you would include me in your page. I will do the same and I will also put you on my website. Can you please send me your nations full name. Hello Hello the Republic of Danesland would like to join the MDS and open diplomatic relations with you. If you want information on my country check out my wiki page, my website www.danesland.webs.com or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noAcEomIbDg you can email me at therepublicofdanesland@yahoo.com I want to join the MDS Regarding the Slinky Empyre Greetings! I noticed your message to Kyng Fyrst regarding your new organisation - I just thought I should tell you that my good friend the Kyng has been away from micronationalism for a while. The Empyre is still active, but I dont think you should expect a reply any time soon. Your new organisation is a good idea - If i can help at all, let me know. King Marka I of Nemkhavia --Knight990 12:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Rukora Hello I am President Turner, I got your message about an aliance Yes I would like to be friends with your nation. I hope this aliance can go far. I would also love to know if you want to enter the 2013 MFA World Cup ? We need as many nations as possible to enter and we are bidding to be hosts. An alliance would be great, President Turner of Rukora New Message: Yes, I like the idea of the Rukora-Solvo treaty. I agree to it as of 19/12/2009 Friended Nations I as Wyvern's official minister of foreign affairs accept and would be hounord to have the Solvo Fedaretion as a Friend of ours. Greetings Bradley. Minister of Foreign affairs of Wyvern User:Brad1201 Establishing Official Alliance and Official Friendship We of Wyvern are happy to be your Friend, but we whant to go one step further, we would like to make a official alliance and official Friendship, Furthermore we saw your post: If anyone would like to negotiate treaties of Mutual Recogniction and/or Mutual Non-Aggression please contact me. And would like to sign the Mutual Recogniction Treaty. Yours Faithfully, Duke Bradley of Dullahan Senator of Wyvern, Minister of Foreign affairs Micronational Activity Review - Slinky Empyre Greetings from the Slinky Empyre! :Since 2009, our nation has been in a state of friendship with your micronation. We would like to keep it this way, but sadly we have not heard from you in a while, so we would like to know if your nation is still active so our alliance may continue through our 2010 Micronational Activity Review. :All you need to do is reply to this message, which will show that you are still a micronation, and the Slinky Empyre will continue to be your country's ally for the next year. Thank you for reading this message, and we hope to hear from you again soon! –''Kyng Fyrst'' Secundomia Response We agree to this treaty.Parker I of Secundomia 20:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Hello from the Principality of Rukora, It is nice to know that you are still around in the micronational world. It may not be known to many micronations due to the overshadow from the civil war but, today, we created the MUSC (Micronational Union of Sport and Culture). For more information, please visit the MUSC page. We were wondering if you were interested in joining. If you are, please email me on rukora@hotmail.co.uk or message me back on MicroWiki. As I already know the details of your nation, you don't need to tell me. We hope that you would like to join. Best Regards, President Tom Turner It's probably not your fault but! As it says in the title but. In the section of your article where we were listed a having the treaty, we are no longer there. Is there a reason for this or was it deleted by accident? Need a response soon, President Tom Turner Ultimatium Here is your ultimatium. The Solvo Federation will hearby forfeit all it's territory to the Grand Empire of Flaradonia, to be absorbed into the Morrisland Prefecture. Ambassador Prince Michael Flaherty will be exiled from Solvoia until granted return. Failure to comply will result in war. The Federal Army is weak, ours is strong. Make the right choice. Contact Hi Could you please supply me with an email address or email me at secretarygeneral@oamicro.org? Thanks! A-One 10:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Rukora and Solvo-Flaradon war Greetings, Should the event of war break out, we will be willing to help you. We do promise that we will help other nations in hard times and I think this counts. Although, we have declared neutrality in the Austenasian War so if anything happens, please don't intergrate it into the Austenasian War as we want Austenasia and South Kilttown to find a reselution. Best Regards, Tom Turner of Rukora Message 11/03/2010 Hello once again, Now we know you are at war, we do give you our backing to Solvoia. Good luck making peace OR winning. Good Luck, President Tom Turner Micronational Song Contest To Solvo Federation, We were wondering if you would like to Participate in the First Micronational Song Contest (which will also be the first MUSC event). You would not have to travel anywhere, all that happens is that you send us the entries from your nations and we will post on the internet ready for it to be voted on by the micronational public. It should take place in 2010 if everything goes to plan. The rules for the songs are: Must be shorter than 4:30 and longer than 2:30. Must not be covers of other songs. Must contains lyrics at some point. Can be performed in any language. Must not be a political protest. We hope that Solvoia will be ready to join. Songs should be sent to Rukora@hotmail.co.uk before August 2010. Best Regards Tom Turner P.S we understand that the Solvo Federation is in a state of war but please still think about entry because by August, I’m sure the war will be over. Re: Relations We accept your offer! Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 22:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ERD on a larger scale Hello, A few months ago, you asked how E.R.D could work on a larger scale. We had a thought about this and have come to a few ideas, was our population to saw. As people need to supply a valid email adress to join, we would keep this information in an 'Email Bank' so when stuff is needed, we would email all the emails adresses in the email bank so answers could be returned to us from the citizens. WHAT IF THE INTERNET WAS TO CRASH In the event of this, we would mail the citizens that we have the normal adresses of and then, they would spread the information as far as possible. and the responses would be malied back to me. Hope this was useful, President Tom Turner MUSC Event Plans Hello, As a member of the MUSC, I would like to decide which of the following events you would be interested in participating in: 1. Micronational Song Contest: Each participating member would submit a song to participate (This could not be a cover, a anti political protest and must last between 2:30 and 5:00) then, selected people and the public will vote for who they want to win. 2. Art Gallery, Different people in the Micronational public would create pieces of Artwork then, they would be sent to a selected city to be on display and possibly, an award will be given. 3. Micronational Movie Awards, similar to normal Movie Awards but with a customised format which gives awards to Micronational and Macronational Films. It would be a combinations of the BRITS and the OSCARS. 4. Virtual Football Club League, People from Micronations would create clubs to participate in a league system. These could be created by leader and by people who are simply members. These would be played on PES or FIFA via XBOX 360, PS3, Wii or PC. I hope this was OK for you and I can't wait for a response. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria The Kingdom of Istoria would like the Solvo Federation to join the War. For more info about this war, click the following link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Second_War_for_Victoria Hamilton-Rukora Hello, I can't help but see that Solvo/New Flaradonia has been revived as Hamilton. I'm just wondering if the Solvo-Rukora treaty is still relevant. Best Regards, Tom Turner 16:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for doing this. Would you be interested in joining the OAM, this will give you many new micronational opportunities. We hope you are interested. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hamiltonian-Slinky friendship Yes, the Slinky-Solvo friendship has been transferred to the Hamilton Federation. Thank you for the update; we are glad to keep these relations available. Kyng Fyrst 01:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC)